LA CIENCIA DEL AMOR
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: JIMMY Y CINDY SON NOVIOS PERO NADIE LES DIJO QUE EL AMOR ERA COMPLICADO, TODA UNA CIENCIA SIN METODOLOGIA PERO CON LA CERTEZA DE QUE CUANDO EL AMOR ES PURO COMO EL DE ELLOS NO HAY LEY NI REGLA QUE LOS SEPARE.
1. CONTRATO DE AMOR

**Capítulo 1: Contrato de amor.**

"Es verdaderamente romántico"- pensó ella con sarcasmo- "Todo lo que una chica podría pedir"- La rubia de ojos verdes cruzo los brazos con enojo, observo el interior del Candy Bar y el resultado era el mismo. No estaba, de él ni sus luces.

Arrebatadamente se levantó de sobresalto, cerró los puños y con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Cindy espera!- le llamo una voz muy conocida- ¡Espera!- le volvieron a gritar.

De pronto sintió unas cálidas manos en sus hombros, ella dio un giro de 180 grados y lo encaro.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que por tener un futuro brillante, que por ser un genio y por ser un chico con tanta verborragia podrás hacerme esperar el tiempo que quieras?

Se quedó completamente callado.

-¡Contéstame, ahora!- Demando.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo te diga?- Le pregunto con sinceridad el chico de ojos azules.- Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto, tu bien sabes en donde me encontraba y… disculpa pero perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que…- hizo pausa antes de comenzar hablar, su voz sonaba tan soñador, tan tenue, con tal suspiro que era evidente que todo aquello provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Hasta que tu rostro se posa en mi pupila como producto del recuerdo imborrable de mi memoria y solo tú, solo tú haces que yo salga de ese mundo perfecto para venir a un mundo aún más perfecto, a la realidad y encontrarte, reconocerte y… perderme en tus hermosos ojos verdes, en tu cabello rubio natural y en tus gestos y muecas tan propios de ti.

-¿Crees que por decir las palabras correctas con el tono perfecto harán que se me quite el enojo?- ella volvió atacar.

-No…Cindy no, lo que yo siento por ti es real, se ha vuelto un dogma absoluto en mi corazón, tan absoluto y tan infinito como el mismísimo universo, tu mundo y el mío hacen que el tiempo y el espacio se vuelva uno solo, y hacen que yo deje de pensar en mis inventos, en conjeturas, en razonamientos y me concentró en ti, solo en ti, y me doy cuenta que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

-Bien- Cindy cambio drásticamente, y con una sínica sonrisa prosiguió- Ya que estas tan convencido de lo que yo soy para ti. Firma esto.

Una hoja llego a manos de Jimmy quien se desconcertó al ver un contrato, "Contrato de amor" decía como título en negritas.

-¿Qué esto Cindy?- arqueo la ceja

-Un contrato.

-Si ya sé que es un contrato pero ¿Qué significa para ti? Y mejor aún ¿Qué significa para mí?

Ella adoraba ignorarlo en breves ocasiones y esta no fue la excepción pues se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia una mesa, se sentó en una silla y con un ademan le hizo seña para que se sentara frente a ella.

-¿Estás hablando enserió? ¿Es necesario un….Contrato?

-Es un rotundo sí.- dijo sin pensar.

-Cindy… no es necesario un contrato, eres mi novia y yo tu novio, y antes de serlo fuimos amigos, antes de ser amigos siempre estuvimos involucrados en nuestras vidas

-Si pero no te arriesgaste a decirme que me amabas y a convertirme en tu novia hasta que no estuvimos a punto de perder la vida.

-No fue así.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Y dos veces!

-Espera la primera vez tú me ibas a decir que me amabas y no completaste la declaración porque te interrumpí y por qué necesitaba enamorar a Linda Hermosa y al Basurero.

-Sí y el segundo fue cuando estuvimos a punto de ser comprimidos por el tiempo y el espacio.

-Bueno… no íbamos a morir del todo, además con mi súper cerebro íbamos a poder salir de ese agujero negro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Demando- El punto es: Que hasta entonces tomaste el valor para hacerme parte de tu vida por completo.

-No digas eso…. Tarde o temprano nosotros debíamos estar juntos, hay química entre los dos, hay una explicación lógica del por qué somos uno para el otro y es esa misma razón y esa misma química que haría que tú y yo termináramos juntos.

-Como tú digas…- respondió con sarcasmo rolando los ojos.

-"Vortex"- suspiro el genio- no estas en posición de reprocharme nada, recuerda que es por ti que esta relación es furtiva. –Jimmy muy peligrosamente se acercó a la rubia.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le exclamo casi en un susurro con los nervios a flor de piel y empujando levemente al chico- Nos pueden ver.- miro a su alrededor y noto que cada ser viviente que se hallaba en el Candy Bar estaba totalmente absorto en su mundo.

-Lo nuestro no puede salir a la luz por ahora, primero tenemos que ser novios un poco mas de tiempo y hasta que yo sepa que lo nuestro es verdadero entonces, diré a los cuatro vientos que te amo.

-Mientras tanto tu y yo "casualmente" formamos equipo de trabajo ¿No es así?- le sonrió pícaramente.

- De una u otra manera tenemos que vernos para saber que hacer en nuestro proyecto final de este ciclo escolar, un ciclo más y nos vamos a la preparatoria.

-¿Te imaginas graduarnos juntos? Cindy…. Tú me haces soñar.

-Entonces, si tú convencido de lo que sientes por mí: Firma.

-De acuerdo- Los ojos azules se fijaron en el texto del documento y apenas leyó el primer párrafo cuando…

-¡Cindy!- Le exclamo indignado.

-Ah pero que terco eres Neutrón.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Neutrón ¿Me llamaras así aun cuando estemos casados?

-Según tu visión en el crono arco: Si.

-¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta? Hasta el crono Arcó nos dice que llegaremos juntos hasta el final ¿Para qué quieres un contrato? ¿Para tener intacto tu orgullo? ¿Para poder rendirte fácilmente cuando no se haga cualquiera de estos puntos establecidos?

-No… yo.

-Solo escucha. "Contrato de amor"- Empezó a leer en voz alta con los decibeles suficientes para ser escuchado solo por ellos dos.

-"James Issac Neutrón y Cintia Aurora Vortex firman el siguiente contrato que, afirma que se aman, que son novios, que pondrán de su parte para que la relación funcione y que se querrán por siempre"- Detuvo su lectura. -Cindy solo el inicio es un poco absurdo y demandante.

-¿Para eso es un noviazgo no? Y primero debemos saber que realmente somos novios y no un juego, y que esto no es solo por querer descubrir algo nuevo, saber que esto es verdadero. Recuerda tu y yo somos novios porque tu decidiste declararte en un momento de apuros, si no, quien sabe hasta cuando.

-Pero eres tu la que quiere mantener en secreto todo esto- bajo mas la voz- Firmare el contrato cuando el mundo entero sepa que tu y yo somos felices juntos.

-Jimmy por favor, primero tengo que hacerme de la idea.

-Hasta entonces firmare

-¡Neutrón!

-De acuerdo, continuare leyendo, "Punto numero 1: Deberán ser colegas en cada uno de sus proyectos

-Eso es para garantizar que me tomaras en cuenta en cada una de tus decisiones- Interrumpió Cindy mientras que Jimmy rolaba los ojos.

-"Punto numero dos: Ser puntuales en las citas.

-"Punto número tres: James no podrá coquetear, ligar, citar, fijarse ni hablar con ninguna chica bonita"

-¿Esto es enserió? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No. Desconfió de quienes se acercan a ti.

-Esto es patético Cindy, me reusó a seguir leyendo ¿Qué más viene?

-Bueno, en si la idea me nació por una platica que tuve con Libby un trece de febrero, platicamos que nuestro novio perfecto seria quien digiera que si, quien supiera que Cindy mandaría en la relación, que seria aplicado y fiel, y que de en vez en cuando debería de hacer mis deberes, que me obedecería, que lo que yo le digiera haría, que me abrazaría cuando bailáramos y que me enamoraría y seria la princesa del lugar, y cualquier cosa le diría adiós.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, no puse todo eso, pero ya deberás de darte una ida de lo que viene.

-¿Tan impórtate es para ti tener de control de todo? ¿Quieres verme derrotado, torpe y sin voluntad propia?

-¡No!... solo quiero que…- pensó dos veces antes de decirlo pero su sentido común no gano- necesito estar completamente segura de que no vas a lastimarme.

Cindy Vortex esperaba a que él estallara en cólera, que le gritara que rompiera el contrato y que se marchara de ahí, eso esperaba, y así solo así triunfaría, por que ella estaba insegura de todo. Lo amaba, eso estaba claro pero tenia tanto miedo que la idea de que todo fuese irreal se apoderaba de ella, sentía que no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse sabiendo que él se iría algún día, que la dejaría y era por ello que necesitaba que él firmara eso.

-Cindy…- La saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yo no necesito firmar nada para hacerte saber que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, para cuidarte, protegerte y acompañarte a diario- Jimmy rompió el documento.

-¡Bien! ¿Entonces para que estamos tú y yo jugando hacer novios? ¡Me largo!

Antes de que ella se levantara él se apuró a detenerla, de pronto saco una hoja y se la dio.

-Eres tan impredecible y a la vez tan predecible que, puedo estar conectado contigo.

Cindy leyó:

"Contrato de Amor"

En esta hoja computarizada en compañía de un suspiro y en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales yo declaro que James Isaac Neutrón estoy completamente enamorado de Cintia Aurora Vortex, que voy amarla y luchar por ella incansablemente, que no me rendiré bajo ninguna circunstancia y que no habrá obstáculo que me obligue a alejarme de ella, que ante cualquier cosa primero estará su seguridad, su integridad, su felicidad y su bienestar. Daré incluso hasta mi propia vida, mi propia felicidad a cambio de que ella este intacta, por que ella es para mi, mi muñequita de cristal, mi sentido común, mi razón de ser. Mi ciencia, mi vida y mi todo. Y reiteró que estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que lo vi, y fue ese mismo amor el que me dijo que debía esperar, esperar a crecer y que cuando llegara el momentos indicado ambos estaríamos listos para inventar la metodología del amor.

Admito que, esta es la investigación mas difícil al cual he decido adentrar pero estoy seguro que a lado de Cindy Vortex encontraremos la formula del amor que nos ayudara estar juntos toda la vida. Y haremos de "la ciencia del amor" algo nuestro donde ella será mi teoría, mi ley y mi objetivo principal todo por amor a ella.

Cindy concluyo su lectura y segundos después Jimmy le arrebato el documento firmando sin ningún miramiento.

-Quiero que sepas que tu eres tan importante para mi que te involucrare en cada aspecto de mi vida, y que ni siquiera la ciencia es mas importante para mi. Porqué tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que así sea por siempre.

Cindy salió precipitadamente del Candy Bar, Jimmy la siguió pero ella era muy rápida para él, después de una larga persecución llegaron a una fuente que estaba en medio del parque, la detuvo e hizo que quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que viniendo de ti eso significa mucho, mas sabiendo lo que todo eso es para ti.

-Cindy no necesito un contrató de amor para reafirmar mis sentimientos por ti, pero te amo y necesito que sepas que luchare por ti.

- Tengo miedo.

-Lo se y juntos saldremos de esta como lo hemos hecho con cientos de aventuras- Jimmy vio a su alrededor y noto que nadie estaba allí, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en la frente, Cindy se aferro a él como si fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

-¿Los interrumpimos?- Pregunto Sheen desde su escondite

-No, déjalos, este es su momento, deben ser ellos quien poco a poco escriban su historia.

-Pero podemos ayudarlos ¿No lo creen?- Carl intervino esta vez- Sera divertido ayudarlos a que ese amor furtivo se vuelva libre.

Libby lo pensó unos segundos- Me gusta la idea, el mundo sabrá que ellos son el uno para el otro.

-Y eso hará que se sientan aun más seguros- secundo Carl.

-Jimmy y Cindy se darán cuenta que el mundo entero esperaba este momento- Y con eso los tres se marcharon.

-¿Es necesario hacerlos pasar por tantas pruebas?- preguntaba una voz femenina que los miraba desde una bola de cristal

-Solo así podrán ser "los elegidos"- contesto una voz masculina

-¿Pero crees que ellos sean los indicados? ¿Crees que su amor sea tan fuerte, tan puro y verdadero?

-Lo es. Pero para no confiarnos observaremos un poco más y ayudaremos a que tengan pruebas difíciles para su amor, si al final ellos permanecen entonces serán los elegidos.

-Pero- intervino la voz femenina- ¿Por qué quieres hacerle lo mismo que los demás ha hecho por nosotros.

El de la voz masculina se quedo pensando y luego prosiguió- Por que tenemos poco tiempo y te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a esos mortales con tal de estar contigo toda la eternidad.

Ambos se abrazaron, no estaba bien lo que estaban por hacer que era su historia o la de ellos, ambos observaban como Jimmy y Cindy se separaban solo para perderse en esos ojos azules y verdes respectivamente y después de tanto tiempo se enlazaron fusionándose en un solo beso.

* * *

**¡ESTOY LLORANDO! A lo largo de mi vida siempre he vivido un amor imposible pero ahora estoy tan segura de que el amor existe que, este fic será diferente a todos mis fics. Habrá mucha miel sobre hojuela, y sé que quedaran enamorados de Jimmy y admiraran a Cindy. Acompáñenme en esta historia con sus comentarios, poniendo en favoritos o poniendo en alerta este fic. **

**UNA HISTORIA JAMAS ANTES ESCRITA POR MI, donde los rivales serán terceras personas y no ellos mismo (creo que ya están cansado de ver pelear a Jimmy y Cindy siendo estúpidos egocentristas) aun así… habrá un poquito de esa esencia pero de manera bonita y no estúpida. Sin mas preámbulos me retiro y de ante mano espero tener éxito con esta nueva idea, la cual me costara trabajo hacer y repito intento ver al amor desde otro punto ya que no es propio de mi pero hare que amen a Jimmy y Cindy, ya lo verán. Por piedad hagan que mi corazoncito se infarte de emoción. **


	2. LA FIESTA DE SHEEN

Aquí un divertido capitulo.

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta de Sheen.**

-Fiesta en casa de Sheen esta misma tarde, no lo olviden- Sheen estaba muy emocionado diciendo textualmente esas palabras mientras que repartía volantes a todos sus compañeros del salón - Fiesta en casa de Sheen, no te lo puedes perder Nick- El chico mas guapo del salón saco su paleta de la boca para leer detenidamente el volante.

-¿Desde cuando los menos populares hacen una fiesta?- pregunto Nick de muy mala gana.

-Desde que es mi novio- Defendió Libby.

-Sera divertido Nick- rompió el silencio el hiperactivo- además como el chico "más popular" tienes obligación de ir a todas las fiestas de este colegio, en especial si proviene de un compañero de tu salón.

-Lo pensare- Se quiso hacer del rogar.

-Cindy va a ir…. Es mi mejor amiga.- Recalco de manera manipuladora la morena.

-De acuerdo. Iré, pero mas vale…- amenazó intimidando a Sheen- Que no sea una patética fiesta.- Y con eso se fue.

-Fiesta en casa de Sheen-

-¿Me están invitando?- pregunto desconcertada Betty Quilan.

-¡Claro!- Secundo Libby- Ahora perteneces a nuestro grupo, el que hayas reprobado y el que seas un año mayor que todos nosotros no significa que no pertenezcas de ahora en adelante a nuestro salón. Estas, cordialmente invitada siempre y cuando no le coquetees a mi novio ¿Esta claro?

-Que agresiva- Sonrió la chica como típicamente lo hace- Ahí estaré.

Cuando Carl, Sheen y Libby terminaron de invitar se fueron a la cafetería para hablar.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? No creo que vaya a funcionar ¿Y si nos sale todo al revés?

-Tranquilo gordo, mi reinita galáctica sabe lo que hace, como dice ultra lord, esta toda ultra fríamente, calculado.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que asegurarse de que Cindy y Jimmy vayan.

Mientras tanto en cierto laboratorio, de un cierto genio se encontraban ciertos chicos teniendo cierta cita secreta.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Cindy alegremente mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Claro que si! Goddard reprodujo el video una y otra vez. Y aunque en ese entonces no lo admitía, yo sabía que Robo hermano tenia razón. Me gustabas.

Goddard que estaba ahí mostro en su pantalla a robo hermano diciendo- "Mi hermano Jimmy es el mejor, Y creo que le gustas- Le decía a Cindy en un susurro- "Jimmy tiene novia, Jimmy tiene novia"- Cantaba el robot y Cindy no aguanto mas la risa y se echo a reír.

-¡Hey!- exclamo juguetonamente riendo con Cindy- ¿Te imaginas? Creo que hasta él lo veía venir.

-jajaja, ya me doy cuenta Jimmy, aunque he de admitir que eso de salir en secreto es… divertido.

-A tu lado todo es divertido.

-Cof, Cof, Cof,-Tosió Libby cuando entraba por la puerta del laboratorio Gracias a Carl y Sheen que tenían de reserva varios cabellos de Jimmy– Hola chicos ¿Ya terminaron su tarea?

-No Libbs, ya ves que Neutroide es demasiado complicado y no acepta opiniones feministas- Dijo de la manera mas natural posible.

-Y Vortex es tan calmada y respetuosa que sin duda trabajar con ella es todo un placer- con tono sarcástico.

-¿Ah si?- Rechisto ella- Es que trabajar contigo es ¡TAN! Maravilloso que, a propósito, retraso nuestras labores.

-Como digas Vortex- rolo los ojos- Por cierto chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo vengo a traer a mi amiga para que juntas nos alistemos para la fiesta.

-Y nosotros queremos ver que hay de novedoso por aquí para usarlo en la fiesta- argumento Carl.

-¡Mira gordo!- exclamaba Sheen mientras apresurado se acercaba a su amigo, el hiperactivo medio se tropezó dejando que el frasco que llevaba en la mano volara en dirección a….

-¡Cindy!- Exclamo Jimmy acercándose a la rubia mientras que esta trataba de quitarse todo el liquido que estaba en su cabello y rostro.- ¡Vox baño de emergencia, ahora!-

Un tubo de color naranja apareció en el techo rodeando a Cindy, de pronto un humo de color gris la cubrió, los demás no la vieron hasta que el tubo naranja se alejó y el humo de disperso.

-¡Ultra Wow!- exclamo Sheen- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es una esterilización a vapor, ayuda a que toda sustancia química que este sobre el cuerpo se limpie para que no haga reacción con la persona. Cindy ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien, Neutrón! ¿Acaso no lo notas?- Repitió con sarcasmo.

-Se dice Gracias.

-¡Gracias genio, por poner cosas peligrosas al alcance del mundo entero!- la niña estaba colérica.

-Pero si fue Sheen, y Sheen no es mundo entero- Dijo Carl incrédulo.

-Esta bien- Dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-¿No te sientes diferente?- Volvió a preguntar Jimmy- ¿Alterada? ¿Triste? O en pocas palabras ¿voluble?

-¡Nerdtron! ¿En verdad piensas que soy Voluble?- dijo algo triste.

-¿Ah? No, Cindy, no. Olvídalo.

-Entonces deja de ser un tonto- Escupió (en sentido figurado) – Mañana vendré de nuevo a terminar el trabajo. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Voy con ella, Cindy y yo nos veremos espectacular.- Afirmo la morena y se marcho.

-Espero que no suceda nada malo.- dijo Jimmy con aire preocupado.

-¿De que hablas cabezón?-

-No nada Sheen pero ten por seguro que iré a tu fiesta.

-¡Ultra wow!- Se emociono Sheen.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió Carl.

-Sin duda. Nos vemos allá. Hasta entonces caballeros- Y tras decir eso nuevamente apareció el tubo de color naranja succionado a ambos chicos sacándolos de ahí.

El tiempo transcurrió lo suficientemente rápido, en especial para el anfitrión de la fiesta que ya estaba acompañado de su amigo regordete y de su mejor amigo genio. La gente comenzaba a llegar justo como estaba planeado y para sorpresa de todos la casa de Sheen estaba muy bien decorada.

En donde se suponía que era la sala no había ni sofá, ni tele ni nada pues Sheen había movido (gracias al rayo gravitacional de Jimmy) todos los muebles del lugar para que la sala fuera un buen salón de baile.

Solo las grandes bocinas y el modular se hallaban ahí, adentro en la cocina había bebidas y golosinas suficientes y cerca de la escalera se hallaba una mesa lo suficientemente grande para uso de los invitados.

Carl y Sheen e incluso Jimmy daban la bienvenida a cada uno de los invitados que llegaban, ofreciéndoles todo lo necesario para que estuviesen a gusto.

- ¿Dónde esta Cindy…. Y Libby?- Pregunto Jimmy nervioso quien tenia puesto una camisa azul manga larga con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir.

-No se pero ya me puse súper ultra nervioso- Aclaro Sheen quien de lo tres era el que vestía mas formal. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con camisa color blanco y chaleco negro con tenis puesto. Carl por su parte llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una playera naranja y zapatos de vestir.

Los tres con una increíble combinación de entre formalidad e informalidad.

La fiesta comenzó, y al parecer todos se la estaban pasando bastante bien. Libby le tapo los ojos a su novio y luego él la vio.

-Estas hermosa- Murmuro Sheen al oído de la morena, esta llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una blusa rosa de tirante que hacia lucir la espalda de la chica, su cabello colocho estaba amarrado en una coleta que hacia que su figura no se opacara por su cabello largo. Sus zapatillas combinaban con su blusa y su coleta. Y el bolso de color mezclilla con sus jeans.

-¿Dónde esta Cindy?- Preguntaron de pronto los tres chicos al unisonó.

-Ya vendrá.- Aclaro Libby pero en eso todas las miradas, femeninas como masculinas, se posaron en una rubia que entraba de manera triunfal.

Ella tenía una blusa negra manga tres cuartos la cual se a moldeaba y se pegaba a su figura, su cabello rubio y lacio se encontraba ligeramente sujetado de un pasador haciendo que su fleco no cayera hacia su cara, sin embargo, su cabellera se veía tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía una falda bombacha que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras y elegantes que hacían juego con su blusa.

Era notorio que Cindy ya era toda una adolescente de CATORCE años de edad, su figura, su cuerpo, su mirada, toda ella la hacían verse una señorita muy sexy. Su piel tanto de las piernas como de las manos se veían tan suaves y su rostro ligeramente maquillado con una pintura labial rojizo, con tenue rubor y sombra, eso hacían de ella, una persona diferente y sus ojos verdes estaban delineados de negro haciendo su mirada mucho mas provocativa.

La música paro y todos se quedaron admirando la belleza de la rubia.

-Cielos Cindy, eres la chica mas hermosa de esta fiesta, incluso mas hermosa que Quilan- Dijo en voz alta Nick Deán. Betty se molesto.

-Yo estoy aun más maquillada y muestro mucho más pierna y figura que ese gusano vestido de mariposa.- Escupió Quilan con veneno.

-No te enfades Betty- Esta vez fue Buch- Pero, como casi todos aquí ya han sido novios tuyos ya no tenemos nada que admirarte.- Betty termino de enojarse.

La rubia seguía caminado por el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo mundo la saludaba y ella se encontraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego ella llego hasta donde sus amigos.

-Cindy… con todo respeto, estas hermosa- Hablo Carl con pena.

-En verdad Cindy, te luciste esta vez.- Fue Sheen.

-Gracias chicos, aunque fue Libby quien me ha arreglado de esta manera.

-Es mi mejor amiga y si arreglarla así la hace ver mucho mas linda que yo, lo habré de hacer siempre.- Cierto genio no decía nada.

-Señorita…- dijo una voz de tras de Cindy- ¿Acaso le dolió?- Dijo un chico muy apuesto.

-Cuando te caíste del cielo…- Completo Jimmy- ella viene acompañada. Adiós-

-Neutrón, por favor no seas tan descortés.- Defendió Cindy.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto.

Todo era demasiado extraño pero Libby, Sheen y Carl estaban emocionados, querían que Jimmy celara a Cindy para que el mundo entero se enterara de que ambos se amaban. Lamentablemente no tenían previsto algo.

Cindy se comportaba de manera muy voluble, a veces coqueta, otra veces se ponía tímida cuando alguien le hablaba, otras se alocaba con la música, gritaba de alegría, saltaba, se mantenía sentada. En fin en menos de treinta minutos Vortex había sacado de onda a medio mundo.

-¿Dónde esta Cindy?- Pregunto Jimmy.

-No se, hace cinco minutos que no se ve ni sus luces.

-¡Atención!- Exclamo Neutrón apagando la música- me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema.- Todo mundo le prestó atención.

-Hoy en la tarde accidentalmente Sheen dejo caer sobre Cindy un líquido llamado "Megalumanium"

-¿Qué? – Gritaron Sheen, Carl y Libby.

-¿No me digas que lo que le arroje a Cindy hará que se vuelva en una terrible dictadora?

-No. Ese Megalumanium no tiene el mismo efecto de la otra vez, lo transformé de manera que quien se rociara de ese líquido provocaría, en él o ella que se convirtiera en una persona voluble con sus sentimientos. Y Cindy se esta comportando muy voluble esta noche.

-¿Y es por eso que de repente coquetea y de repente se ve como una niña asustadiza rodeada de tantos chicos?

-En efecto. Y en este momento ha desaparecido, de seguro estará melancólica en algún lugar de esta casa. Búsquenla y tráiganmela para que la cuidemos, si no mal calculo el efecto se le quitara en un par de horas.

-La nueva Cindy me agrada- Dijo Nick con malicia.

-¡No!- Exclamo Neutrón tratando de controlar su ira. Ella no tiene la culpa de que Sheen- lo miro- sea un torpe. Ella actúa inconscientemente, es decir, no sabe lo que esta haciendo ni identifica lo bueno de lo malo, ella solo actúa por instinto, así que solo no le hagan caso que cuando se le pase el efecto, no recordara nada.

-¡Hey!- Giraron todos a ver la dueña de la voz- ¿Por qué apagaron la música?- Grito Cindy enfadada y se paro frente al modular, todos notaron que sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos.- ¡Que continúe la fiesta!- Prendió el modular y se dispuso a bailar alocadamente.

-Te ves muy bien, creo que tú y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta- Nick seducía a Cindy y Jimmy a eso no le gustaba.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué seriamos una buena pareja?- Contesto ella coquetamente.

-No sé. Podemos averiguarlo bailando un poco-

-Claro.

-Cindy no espera- La detuvo el genio- No sabes lo que haces.

-Neutrón, yo puedo cuidarla mientras se le pasa esta faceta, además podría pasarla muy bien con esta Cindy.

-Bla, Bla, Bla, ya me aburrieron ¿Iremos a bailar Nick? ¿O prefieres que me vaya?- Dijo enojada.

-Claro preciosa.

Mientras bailaban

-Cindy, creo que eres la única chica que no me ha dado un beso. ¿No te gustaría que esta noche se acabara esa excepción?- Pregunto Nick mirando los labios de la rubia decidido a darle un beso.

**Chan-Chan-Chan… ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Algo diferente a todo lo que escribo ¿No lo creen? ¿Les gusta o prefieren mis historias tradicionales? Bueno creo que les hago muchas preguntas. Saludos y muchos besos.**

PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jimmy! 14- Marzo-2014


	3. LA PEQUEÑA CINDY

**Capitulo 3: La pequeña Cindy**

-¿Pero qué diablos?…..- cierto genio no pudo terminar la oración y es que, su estado emocional acababa de pasar de nervioso ha sorprendido y enojado.

Sus ojos azules se veían más intensos en aquella mirada tan alarmante, sus puños cada vez se cerraban más ejerciendo tanta fuera que, incluso, llego a lastimarse, sus cejas se arqueaban y sus labios…. Sus labios hacían muecas a regañadientes.

-"¡No lo voy a permitir!"- se dijo a si mismo- "¡No mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto!"- aquel sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de él, en donde metafóricamente, podía percibir como le hervía la sangre.

-¡Nick suéltame!- Exclamo al fin Cindy Vortex después de haber hecho fuerza para escapar de las manos del chico popular.

-¡Vamos Cind!- exclamaba con malicia- Solo será un besito.

-¡he dicho que no!, suéltame, quítate de mi camino. –Nick la jalaba hacia él- ¡Ya Nick, suéltame, me lastimas la muñeca!- chillo la rubia.

La fase seductora de Cindy había acabado, y ante los ojos de todos (no solo de Nick) ella ahora se veía asustada, indefensa, como una pequeña... Cindy.

-¡la señorita te ha dicho que la sueltes!- Dijo Jimmy con bronca acercándose mucho a Nick y a Cindy, el primero soltó a la rubia y dibujo una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Se un caballero y déjala en paz.- Eso a Nick le molesto y jalo a Cindy hacia él, la rubia tambaleo un poco.

-¡Por Heisenberg! ¡Te he ordenado que la sueltes!- y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un golpe al chico justo en la nariz.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes aun mas cuando Nick se abalanzo al genio tirándolo al suelo y comenzando una ruda pelea.

Jimmy nunca había estado en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo como en ese instante y por ende Nick tenía ventaja.

Todos veían esa escena pero no podían entender la actitud de Jimmy ¿Y cómo no iba a molestarse el genio si un patán quería besar a su novia secreta que se hallaba bajo un brebaje que la hacía voluble?

-¡Basta!- la rubia cambio- ¡Maldita sea he dicho que basta- Y con una serie de movimientos de Tai-chi y karate, en un santiamén- los separo.

Buch detuvo a Nick y Sheen a Jimmy.

-¿Que diablos les sucede?- preguntaba la rubia como si ella no hubiese estado ahí minutos antes.

-¿Cómo que, que paso Vortex?' ¡Que me rechazaste a mí! ¡El chico más guapo del salón!

-¿Yo besarte? ¡Ni en tus sueños!- eso a Nick le enfado. Jimmy sonrió.

-¡Solo te estaba haciendo un favor Vortex!- La sonrisa de Jimmy se borró al ver como Vortex se ponía triste.

- Ya cállate Nick…. Por favor- ¿Cuándo la verdadera Cindy en su vida diría "Por favor"? Evidentemente ese brebaje voluble la estaba transformando en muchas actitudes y personalidades, ahora, con gran velocidad de cambio.

Jimmy se soltó y le volvió a pegar a Nick- Que poca cosa eres- le decía mientras que le daba un golpe en la boca del estomago. Sheen lo volvió a sujetar.

-Cind tranquila.- le decía su amiga Libby abrazando a la rubia.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Vortex? ¿Eh?- Escupió Nick- ¿te da miedo que la bese y ya no te haga caso?

-¡La defiendo por que tu estas aprovechándote de su volubilidad!, eso "Amigo" es ser un patán.

-Cierto ¿porqué la defiendes Jimmy lindo?- preguntaba Betty- Dime ¿Como te puede gustar esa chica voluble? Cindy al oír eso se fue.

-Jimmy se alteró- ¡Escuchen de una buena vez!- hablo Jimmy para todos- Mientras yo este aquí… (Pensó dos veces) mientras este bajo mi invento. Respeten o se las verán conmigo. Jimmy fue tras ella.

-¡Cindy espera!- corría tras de ella- Cindy tranquila.

-Estoy asustada- dijo la rubia- me siento indefensa, nerviosa, alterada, divertida, ellos tienen razón, soy voluble… Jimmy por favor... no me dejes, no me dejes.

La rubia abrazo a Jimmy con toda su fuerza aferrándose a el.- defiéndeme siempre Jimmy. Quiero que siempre este ahí. A mi lado

Esa no era su Cindy. Su Cindy no suplicaba ni se sentía pequeña. Pero sabía perfectamente que todo era producto del Megalumanium.

-Te amo Jimmy, te amo- decía la rubia llorando en su pecho, mientras que él se sentía anonadado y con el corazón acelerado…. Estaba tan pequeña, tan voluble, tan indefensa.

-Cindy… Siempre serás mi pequeña Cindy…. Y siempre te defenderé de todo Cindy…. De todo.

Y la beso en la frente.

-¡Tómales foto!- Exclamo un chico a su compañero.

-¡Ya voy!

-¿Sabes que significa esto?

-Si. Pronto... esta foto estará en los periódicos y en las páginas sociales de la escuela.-

Los dos chicos estaban bien escondidos, Jimmy y Cindy jamás supieron que alguien les tomaba fotos.

-Ven Cindy… te llevo a tu casa debes descansar.

Al día siguiente…

Cindy se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, vio su alrededor y noto que estaba en su habitación aun con el vestuario de la fiesta.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?

Sus ojos se clavaron el reloj y noto que se la hacia tarde, ella dedujo que sus amigos ya se habían adelantado así que opto por irse a la escuela sola.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta principal cuando Libby la topo.

-¡Cindy no entres a la escuela por favor!

-¿Qué sucede Libby?

-¡Hazme caso por favor, si entras te dará un infarto seguro!- suplicaba la morena pero como todo instinto de la rubia entro a la escuela.

-¡NEUTRON!- Exclamo Cindy colérica- ¡Como puedes hacerme eso!- Jimmy se hallaba viendo los enormes carteles que tapizaban las paredes.

-¡No fui yo te lo juro!-

Las miradas de todos reposaban en ellos dos pues toda la escuela estaba tapizado de fotos donde Jimmy besaba la frente de Cindy y esta lo mirada con ternura.

-Jimmy y Cindy son novios, se besan sus bocas, se agarran sus manitas…- se burlaban sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche Nerdtron?- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Amor… si me sueltas te relatare todo con punto y detalle pero tranquilízate por favor- sonaba acelerado.

- ¡No sigas con el juego! ¡Tú y yo no somos novios, así que deja de jugar! ¿Quién hizo esta broma? ¡Matare a quien haya publicado esta gran mentira!

El corazón de Jimmy se quebró en mil pedazos- Cindy…

-¡Desmiente a la persona que hizo esto o te las veras conmigo!- Y con eso ella se fue a grandes zancadas. Todo aquel que vio ese espectáculo se quedo aun más con preguntas que respuestas.

Durante la primera clase Cindy no logro concentrarse, era evidente que todos hablaban de ella. El resto del día fue igual de torturante.

-Atención- Dijo el director de la escuela- Se requiere la presencia de todo el alumnado en la sala audiovisual de esta institución.

La rubia a regañadientes opto por ir.

El tiempo de espera ya había sido demasiado y el director no aparecía, los murmullos estaban siendo presentes.

De las cortinas salió el director.

-Señorita Vortex ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme aquí arriba por favor?

Los murmullos aumentaron más y cuando ella se encontraba allá arriba. Las luces se apagaron y una tenue luz había aparecido en la tarima de la sala audiovisual.

De pronto un chico castaño de ojos azules todos trajeado y con un ramo de flores en la mano llego volando en su Jet-Pack tras de él venia Goddard reproduciendo una canción.

_ Mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo,__mi mar, mi ancla, mi arena y mi caña de pescar,__mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte,__mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle__ mi tripulación__que más puede pedir el corazón _

-Cindy… me da lo mismo si lo sabe el mundo entero sin embargo yo sé que a ti te importa. Y si es necesario que el mundo sepa que tú me gustas desde siempre…Desde que tengo memoria haz estado a mi lado, combatiendo mis enemigos y siendo parte de mis aventuras, tu, solo tu Cindy Vortex, haz logrado que yo haga cosas que nunca en mi vida me imagine.

_ Tu__, __mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo__mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción__mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración__,__ mis cuartetos, mis clavijas __mis ideas sin valijas, mis cartas sin correo__y esta historia merodeando la razón__que más puede pedir el corazón. _

-Por ti creo por primera vez en la palabra amor, por ti tengo la confianza de que los noviazgos no son tontos si no todo lo contrario, fuiste tu la única niña que me parecio linda, atractiva, inteligente, te volviste necesaria para mi.

_ Coro:__Tu__…. __el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas__tu, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela__Tu__mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía__mi coherencia y mi locura__mi desorden , mi armonía__Tu__mi remedio y mi mal__la criptonita de este superman... _

-Cindy… yo te amo. Te amo y solo tu eres capaz sacar lo mejor de mi.

_ Tu__…__mi semilla, mi jardín, mi jardinero, flor y todo__mi mejor abono, mi hoja y tallo__mi rama y mi raíz, mi sol mi regadera__mi agua y coladera, mi fertilización__mi estambre tornasol, mi pólen, mi pistilo en celo__mi lluvia, mi pétalo y botón__qué más puede pedir el corazón. _

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho en mi Vortex? ¿Por qué me pareces la niña más bonita? ¿Por qué me nace el sentimiento de luchar por ti? ¿Qué clase de embrujo me has provocado Vortex? Yo… no lose. Y en contra de mis leyes científicas. Yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti.

_ Coro:__Tu__el teflón donde resbalan mis problemas__tu, mi paz y mi batalla, mi verdad y mi novela__Tu__mi vicio, mi adicción, mi filosofía__mi coherencia y mi locura__mi desorden , mi armonía__Tu__mi remedio y mi mal__la criptonita de este superman... _

Cindy desconcertada oía todo eso. Jimmy al no notar respuesta se incoó levemente y pidió- ¿Cintia Aurora Vortex quisieras ser mi novia oficialmente?

-Neutrón yo…

-Prometo no dejarme vencer, Cindy… prometo quedarme contigo hasta el final.

Los espectadores se quedaban con la boca abierta ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué ella no se abalanzaba y lo besaba?

-¡Vamos Cindy, acepta! ¡Este puede ser el comienzo de tu final feliz!- exclamo Libby

-¡Vamos cabezón, bésala!-

-¡Vamos Cindy di que si!

La adrenalina en el corazón de los espectadores aumentó- ¡Que acepte, que acepte, que acepte!- cantaban todos.

Jimmy se levanto y quedo de frente a frente con Cindy, ambos se sonrojaron y no movieron ningún musculo.

Goddard harto de la situación empujo a Jimmy con su cabeza y sucedió.

La escena era mágica, él y ella besándose ante el mundo.

-¡Yeah! ¡Urra! ¡Así se hace!- Ovacionaban todos. El castaño se despego de la rubia.

-Y Bien señorita Vortex ¿Aceptaría ser mi novia?

-Solo si aceptas jamás dejarme ir.

-Entonces oficialmente somos novios. Tu y yo para siempre y contra el mundo.

De la espalda de Goddard aparecieron unos juegos pirotécnicos, mientras ella se aferraba a él en un abrazo.

-Creo que no pudimos encontrar un amor mas puro que el de ellos- decía la voz de una chica.

-No, me temo que no. Él daría la vida por ella así como yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

-Pero creo que… ya no me esta gustando el plan. ¿Y si todo sucede mal? ¿Y si por nuestra culpa a ellos les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros?

-Yo tampoco quiero sacrificar a esos mortales, no después de notar todo el amor que se tienen, pero necesito seguridad, seguridad de que son los elegidos. Observemos su historia de amor solo un poco mas y después.

-A continuar con el plan- termino de decir la chica.

-Cindy…. ¿Te han dicho que cuando tienes miedo tus facciones se convierten al de una pequeña Cindy?

-Ahora sabes todo de mi- Susurró- Me tienes en tus manos Neutrón. Nadie me ha conocido emocionalmente como lo estas haciendo tu.

-Y es por eso que siempre te protegeré mi pequeña Cindy. Siempre, por toda mi eternidad. ¿Y sabes que? ¡Nada! ¡Ni toda la ciencia, ni todas las leyes, absolutamente, nada! ¡Me separaran de ti!

En algo Libby tenia razón, este era el comienzo de algo nuevo pero…¿Podrán Jimmy y Cindy enfrentar todos los obstáculos? ¿Serán los elegidos? ¿Qué quieren de ellos estos dos personajes misteriosos? Y lo más importante ¿Quienes son estos personajes?

Nadie lo sabe. Hasta ahora solo se sabe que Jimmy y Cindy han decidido LUCHAR por su FELICIDAD.

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, sinceramente no sé que piensen ustedes de este fic pues es algo diferente a lo que escribo ¿Les llama la atención esta historia? ¿Quieren mas trama, drama o inventos? Díganme por que es por ustedes que escribo por que son parte de mi, como esta historia es parte de mi ¿O ustedes que creen? **

**En los próximos capítulos veremos mas acción y aventuras. No se lo pierdan. =) NOTA: La canción se llama "Tu" de Ricardo Arjona**


	4. NO SOPORTARIA PERDERTE

**Capítulo 4: No soportaría perderte.**

Desde que Cindy y Jimmy se hicieron novios ante el mundo, su vida amorosa fue muy estable, al menos por tres días consecutivos.

Nuestra pandilla favorita (Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl) se hallaban en Marte explorando… o mejor dicho Jimmy estaba explorando, los demás solo lo acompañaron.

-Me muero de calor y sed, ¡Ultra Lord sálvame!- Sheen que estaba desesperado se tiro al suelo.

-Vamos Sheen, no seas flojo, Carl no se está quejando- aclaro Jimmy

-¿Y Carl?- preguntaba Cindy al fijarse de que Carl no se hallaba cerca de ahí.

-Estaba gateando cerca de nosotros hace unos segundos- Contestó Libby.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron de regreso para encontrar al gordito.

-¡Carl no!- sollozaba Sheen arrodillándose cerca de donde estaba Carl- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no me dejaste tu computadora antes de partir?

-Sheen sigo vivo- hablo con la poca fuerza que conservaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Un fantasma!- Libby rio un poco- ¡Ja! ¡Te vi morenaza!- a señaló a la chica- Después no digas que no soy gracioso.

-¿Crees poder continuar?- Pregunto Jimmy a su amigo.

-Lo dudo… muero de deshidratación.

-¿Y si le damos un poco de agua?- Pregunto Libby.

-No podemos.- Contesto la rubia- Recuerda que nos prohibieron estrictamente traer agua a este planeta- Recordó Cindy.

-Por favor chicos no se alarmen, pronto terminare de investigar la temperatura relativa de este planeta, lo necesito para comprobar mi hipótesis.

-¡Me estoy muriendo!- Dramatizo Carl.

-Amor….- quiso persuadir la rubia- Le demos a Carl solo un poquito de agua ¿si? No creo que esos monstruos de piedras nos descubran.

-Cind….- la vio con dulzura- Por favor, no me ruegues que bien sabes que no me resisto a tus peticiones.

-¡Iuuuu! Juro que me gustaban más cuando se odiaban.

-¡Tú cállate!- Le ordenaron a Sheen, Libby y Carl rieron un poco.

-Que te parece si… tu sigues con tu investigación mientras que nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperándote así, ni te interrumpimos y ni gastábamos ATP nosotros.

-Excelente idea Cindy- Jimmy beso a su novia en la frente y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué tú nunca me das un beso en la frente?- Le reclamo Sheen a la morena

-Por que son los chicos son quienes deben besar a su chica.

-¿Y quien dice que yo no quiero un beso en la frente?- Insistió.

-¿Si te doy un beso en la frente te callas?

-Lo pensare un poco- Guiño el ojo, Libby se "Enfado" pero debía admitir que adoraba lo tonto que su novio era.

-¡Estupendo!, Moriré de Sed y sin una novia a quien querer- Se entristecía Carl.

-Toma Carl, lo necesitas.

-¡Cindy!- Exclamo Libby- ¿Por qué le das agua?

-Shhh- La chito- No pasara nada Libby, nadie sabrá que trajimos agua.- Una pelea robo la atención de ambas.

-¡Dame!-

-¡No!

-¡Quiero agua!

-¡Sheen ya te dije que no!

-Yo también muero de ser gordinflón.

-¡Pero no tanto como yo!

-¡Dame!

-¡Que no!

Sheen y Carl se jaloteaban la botella de agua que Vortex les había dado, de pronto lo inevitable sucedió, la botella de agua cayo derramando el liquido en todo el suelo seco de aquel lugar desértico.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza y en un área de más de 50 cm cuadrados fue oscurecido por una nube que apareció encima de dicha zona.

-¿Están todos bien?- Jimmy apareció alarmado tras el temblor, luego observo el cielo que los rodeaba y finalmente se dio cuenta del agua derramada en el suelo.

-¡Por Einstein! ¿Quién fue?

-¡ELLA!- Traicionaron los otros dos a la rubia.

-¡Cindy!- Su nombre fue lo único que pudo decir pues grande fue la sorpresa de ver ante él a cuatro monstruos de piedra rodeándolos.

-¿Quién se atreve a traer agua a nuestros dominios?- pregunto el monstruo de piedra naranja.

-¡Tú!- A señaló el de piedra azul a Jimmy- ¡Te advertimos que nunca volvieran a molestarnos con ese líquido del cual ustedes dependen!

-¿Ya podemos aplastarlos?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Nos han amenazado con agua, creo que entonces podemos matarlos.

-Podemos hablar civilizadamente y llegar a un acuerdo entre seres vivos- intento el genio tranquilizar a esos marcianos.

-¡NO!- Grito uno de ellos- La niña rubia fue quien trajo el agua yo lo vi, la matemos primero.

Nadie vio venir lo siguiente: Una de las rocas tomo a Cindy y la elevo atrapándola entre sus grandes, frías, y rigurosas manos de piedra.

-No, no, no, no, no.- Jimmy se caracteriza por controlar sus emociones pero por alguna extraña razón cuando se trata de Cindy, pierde el control.

-Juro que no fue mi intención, mi amigo necesitaba agua y de pronto se cayó, fue un accidente. ¡Lo juro!- hablo la rubia aceleradamente.

-¿Crees que ya nos olvidamos de ustedes? ¿De ti? Recuerdo que tú nos distrajiste mientras que ese niño cabezón instalaba quien sabe que cosa haciendo que nos lloviera encima.

-Yo…- la chica de los ojos verdes no pudo decir nada mas pues el monstruo comenzaba apretar su puño aplastándola por completo haciendo que el poco oxigeno que allí hubiera (marte tiene atmosfera la luna no, y es por eso que ahí hay oxigeno solo que, por algunas cuestiones, es tan poca que no se puede respirar sin embargo hubo algún tiempo hace miles de miles de años que sus volcanes y geiseres arrojaban oxigeno suficiente y es por eso que he decidido hacer que en marte si se pueda respirar al menos para esta historia)

-¡No!, Nuestro organismo apenas y puede trabajar con el poco oxigeno que hay en este planeta ¡la mataran! ¡Déjenla!- Exclamo Jimmy con fuerza.

-No tardara mucho para que los pulmones de este cuerpo humano deje de respirar- Dijo con malicia el monstruo de piedra naranja.

-Jimmy…. Piensa, piensa, piensa- Una cascada de pensamientos comenzaron a surgir en el cerebro de nuestro genio, sin embargo, ninguna idea brillante se le ocurría. El miedo lo tenía preso.

-¡Neutrón piensa, ahora!- le ordeno Libby al ver como su amiga pataleaba desde donde estaba presa.

-¿Me puedes recordar por que no trajimos a Goddard?- pregunto Carl muy molesto.

-Por que estos extraterrestres hubiesen captado la señal que emite Goddard y nos hubieran hallado y hubiera pasado lo que ahora sucede.

-Ji… Ji..- jadeaba la rubia.

-Suficiente- Dijo el marciano que tenia Cindy dejando a la rubia el suelo. Luego tomo una enorme piedra apuntando a la rubia.

-¡NO! ¡PORFAVOR NO! – Se alarmo el genio- ¡Piensa… piensa… piensa!- Las neuronas del chico comenzaron a trabajar con rapidez analizando y observando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor luego como un rayo de luz apareció en su mente un rayo y un reloj.

-¡Eso es!- El oji azul sacó de su hípercubo un rayo congelador y se lo dio a Libby, luego le dio su reloj a Carl- Quiero que apunten al cielo, justo al cielo y que ambos rayos tanto el congelador como el de radiación se unan, se hagan uno solo. Y pase lo que pase, no dejen de emitir el rayo. Sheen ve por la nave debes estar listo para cuando escapemos.

Jimmy desesperado fue hacia donde Cindy tratándola de protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Tira ya esa roca, será divertido ver como son aplastados un par de terrestres enamorados- Se burlo el de roca azul.

Mientras tanto Libby y Carl hicieron lo que el genio había ordenado, de pronto la combinación de ambos rayos comenzaba a transformarse en agua como si el rayo del reloj descongelara el hielo que el rayo congelador emitía.

-¡Quema!- gritaban los seres de roca.

La nave llego piloteada por Sheen.- ¡Corran!- Exclamo Jimmy cargando a Cindy y yendo justo hacia la nave.

Era evidente que cierto genio había adquirido cierta condición física sin embargo, corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban mientras le ordenaba a sus brazos sujetar a cierta rubia.

Los extraterrestres tras dejar de sentir esa quemazón que el agua salpicada les provocaba, tomaron (cada uno) una enorme roca y lo lanzaron con dirección a la nave. Carl y Libby entraron a la nave.

-¡Rápido cabezón!- exclamo Sheen desde su ronco pecho.

De pronto una roca cayo justo alado del genio lo cual hizo que este se detuviera un poco, luego noto como mas rocas se dirigía a él. En ese instante no se trataba de pensar si no se sobrevivir y proteger a su amada.

Jimmy corrió un poco mas entrando a la nave. Segundos después una ultima roca cayo por donde había pasado el genio.

El castaño dejo a Cindy en el suelo y piloteo la nave con mucha rapidez y agilidad. Poco a poco iban saliendo de la atmosfera marciana cuando de pronto una serie de rayos atacaba la nave.

-¡Sujétense!- El corazón de Jimmy se aceleró cuando noto que uno de esos rayos le había dado a uno de los motores.

-Atención. Activare uno de los propulsores de emergencia, sujétense que viajaremos mas rápido de lo normal- Aviso con seguridad. Por fortuna los rayos desaparecieron.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede Jimmy?

-No… no… no podremos seguir volando- le contestó a Libby- Los controles no me responden.

-¿Y falta mucho para llegar a la Tierra?- pregunto Carl.

-En cinco minutos, pero no se si esta nave dure 5 minutos.

-¡ULTRA LORD SALVAME!- Exclamo Sheen.

-¡Tonto abrázame!- Le pidió la morena.

-¡JIMMY HAZ ALGO!- Pidió Carl.

-Tranquilos, los controles no me responden sin embargo viajan con dirección a la Tierra, en la velocidad que vamos, y por la distancia que hay, existe un 88 % de que logremos entrar a la atmosfera de la Tierra.

-¿Entrar?- repitió Libby.

-Si. Puede que nos impactemos. Pero hay un 30 % de que por la protección que existe dentro de la nave, nos salve del brusco movimiento.

-¿Y el otro 12 %?

-Explotamos.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Lo siento.- Una lágrima rodo en la mejilla del castaño, Libby y Sheen se abrazaron, Carl se unió a ese abrazo.

Jimmy recordó que Cindy estaba desmayada y la vio ahí tirada en el suelo, luego, se acercó a ella y se hinco para contemplarla.

Se veía tan bella, tan tierna, tan indefensa.

-Cindy….- Murmuro. Le tomo el pulso y noto que estaba viva. Solo había quedado inconsciente por el desmayo sin embargo tenia que despertarla para que así, ella se protegiera del impacto.

Rápidamente fue hacia un botiquín, remojo un algodón de alcohol y lo paso cerca de la hermosa nariz de la rubia.

Esta despertó levemente respirando con dificultad y antes de hablar sus labios fueron tocados por los labios del castaño.

Cindy sentía algo extraño en aquel beso tenue, lleno de desesperación y deseo, de miedo, de angustia. Luego su rostro sintió algo líquido ¿Acaso Jimmy lloraba mientras la besaba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto la nave se sacudió bruscamente, tras el impacto de haber entrado a la atmosfera.

Primero pasaron por la Exosfera, Termosfera, Mesosfera, Estratosfera…. Y por ultimo a la Troposfera.

Cuando pasaron por lo último todo ocurrió muy rápido, el corazón de Jimmy se aceleró con miedo al impacto que tendría la nave con la tierra. Como pudo abrazo a Cindy, él pensaba que cualquier cosa que ocurriera prefería romperse un hueso él a que se lo rompiera ella.

En ese instante aunque parezca egoísta pensaba en Cindy, en Cindy y en nadie más.

El impacto final ocurrió, dieron un par de vueltas y era tanto el movimiento que sus brazos no lograron sujetar a la rubia por mucho tiempo, esta aun sin saber lo que pasaba también no logro mantenerse alado de Jimmy.

La nave se hizo añicos sin embargo la cabina de la nave donde iban ellos solo había quedado aplastada por las vueltas que la nave había dado. Visualizo su alrededor y noto como algunas bolsas de aire se había activado sin embargo, toda la nave excepto la cabina, se había partido por la mitad.

Observo a Libby levantarse con ayuda de Sheen y a Carl sacudiéndose un poco pero ¿Y Cindy?

-No, no, no, no, no, no que no haya salido volando, ¡Dios no!

EL genio comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la mirada hasta que localizo una cabellera rubia, corrió hacia ella y vio que la chica se había herido levemente el brazo izquierdo, de seguro con algún metal de la nave.

Se asusto al verla tirada ¿Habrá quedado inconsciente por segunda vez? ¿Y Si se había golpeado la cabeza? ¡ESO NO! ¡Eso seria terrible para él y para ella! ¡No podía pensar en la posibilidad de que ella tuviese un hematoma cerebral! ¡No la cabeza no!

-¡Cindy!- Se acercó a ella y se detuvo, no podía zangolotearla, eso seria lo más tonto.

-Cindy…- Jimmy ponía su mano en el rostro pálido de la chica mientras que acariciaba su mejilla para despertarla- Cindy por favor háblame.

-Me alegra respirar el oxigeno del planeta Tierra- murmuro la rubia. Jimmy sonrió.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No- respondió.

-¡Por nada del mundo te duermas! ¡Entendido!

-Mis ojos me vencen…- dice ella- Estamos en casa, estoy exhausta y quiero descansar.

-¡Cindy no!- le ordeno casi llorando- Cuando estos movimientos bruscos suceden en el cuerpo lo ultimo que uno debe hacer es dormir, Cindy por favor.

-Yo…

-¡No Cindy! ¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido cerrar los ojos- Exclamo con desesperación.

-Pero…

-¡No voy a permitirlo!- Jimmy la beso. Esta vez llorando.

Tenía mucho miedo, no quería perderla, quizás exageraba, pero era ella, la amaba, y tenía miedo.

Sin duda no era la primera vez que la pandilla casi pierde la vida por una aventura de tal magnitud pero esta vez ella es su novia. Y a pesar de que toda la vida la ha amado ahora, la ama mucho más, y ahora no tiene que esconder ni su preocupación, ni sus sentimientos, por que si antes se preocupaba por su vida tenia el infortunio de no poder decirle nada, ahora todo era diferente. Ahora estaba más cerca de ella. Más que nunca.

¿Por qué Cindy le hacia eso? ¿Por qué siempre lo asustaba así? Pero esta vez seria diferente. Esta vez nada le restringiría hacer algo al respecto. Y por eso la estaba besando con mucho dolor.

Aquel beso hizo que Cindy despertara aun mas, era un beso tan necesitado, como agua en un desierto, como oxigeno para las células.

Cindy abrió los ojos y noto que el realmente había pasado por un pánico que nadie se merecía.

Como pudo ella lo alejo y se incorporo para sentarse, luego puso sus manos en su cara y noto el llanto de esos ojos azules.

-Ya estoy despierta. Estoy aquí a tu lado- al decir esto vio a su alrededor. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? Se preguntaba.

-Por favor…- le suplicaba- Nunca me hagas esto, Cindy por favor. – le lloraba mientras quitaba las manos de la rubia.

-Ya paso. Estamos aquí.

-No lo entiendes Vortex- su voz sonaba con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y furia.- ¿Sabes que pensé mientras llegábamos? ¡Creí que morirías! ¡Qué te perdería! ¿Tu estas loca? ¡Te ordene que nadie tomara agua!

-Yo…

-¡No Vortex! Escúchame tu a mi, Cállate y escucha- Le espeto- puedo soportar que seas bonita y que le gustes a medio mundo. Puedo soportar que tengas una personalidad coqueta, que seas explosiva y orgullosa. Pero nunca ¡NUNCA! Voy a permitir ni voy a tolerar que te expongas y casi pierdas la vida. ¿Entiendes? Eso no Cindy. No puedo imaginarme una vida donde tú no estés a mi lado. No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera. No puedo pensar en un lugar sin tu existencia. No Cindy. Tu vida no. Tu no. Tu no. Tu no. No puedes dejar de existir ¡ENTENDIDO! ¡No puedes morir Vortex!

El llanto de Jimmy ceso ante ese pensamiento.

¿Perderla? No. Eso no lo soportaría.

-Neutrón- Ella solo le decía Neutrón cuando estaba molesta.

-¡Nada de Neutrón, Vortex!- Y él le decía Vortex cuando estaba molesto.- QUE TU CEREBRO PROCECE Y ENTIENDA; Y CAPTE QUE YO ¡NUNCA SOPORTARIA PERDERTE!

Jimmy puso sus manos sobre su cara para que Cindy no viera las descontroladas lágrimas que recorrían por su mejilla. Cindy quiso decir algo, pero su corazón se sentía pesado. Triste.

-No Cindy por favor… no me hagas eso, no lo hagas, no te expongas, no puedes, tu no puedes, tu vida es mi vida, por favor, no…- lo decía sin mirarla.

-Viviré mil años junto a ti- Le contestó pero él no le creyó. Y ahí. Cindy supo que ella tampoco soportaría la idea de algún día perder a su Jimmy. Y si bien conocía al genio, este tomaría medidas drásticas pero lloviera o relampagueara ella estaría con el. A su lado siempre y por siempre pasara lo que pasara. Quisiera separarlos quien quisiera separarlos.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el drama de este capitulo, ya hacia falta algo de acción ¿no? Y aquí no termina la historia solo necesito saber si en verdad quieren seguir leyendo sobre esta pareja. Discúlpenme pero estar en la universidad me hace dudar sobre algunas cosas pero amo a Jimmy, y yo soy Cindy. Y nunca los voy a olvidar pero necesitó de su apoyo para saber si vale la pena seguir trabajando en esto o no.**

**PERDONDEN PERO ANDO TRISTE PRO UNOS RESULADOS ACADEMICOS.**

**Continuara…..**


End file.
